ILUSION? QUERER? o AMAR?
by GabiTGAndrew
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, con los personajes de Candy Candy, los cuales no me pertenecen si no a sus creadoras Kiöko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumico Igarashi. Historia con final Candy y Albert... clasificación solo para mayores de edad Candice White Andrew, con defectos y virtudes debera distinguir lo que es una ilusion, querer y amar... 3 amores marcaran su vida...
1. chapter 1

Esta historia está basada en hechos reales con los personajes de anime manga Candy Candy los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores Kyöko Mizuki (Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumico Igarashi.

Historia final Candy y Albert.

Solo para mayores de 18.

Introducción

Candice White Andrew joven dinámica y optimista a sus 21 años sentía que no había logrado nada de su vida, con sus estudios truncados y un trabajo nada sobresaliente, apenas termino sus estudios medio superior y laboraba en una pastelería trabajo que tenía desde los 15 años... Su primer empleo que pagaba sus estudios.

Para ese entonces, para Candy era un gran logro se sentía segura e independiente era tan feliz hasta... que le rompieron su corazón e ilusiones.

Capítulo 1

Candy y su familia.

George White Jhonson padre ausente todo el tiempo de carácter difícil y nada afectuoso "siempre ocupado en el trabajo" no era un secreto a voces acerca de las infidelidades de su parte nada discreto George White en negación total su lema "soy inocente hasta que no se me demuestre lo contrario" siempre negando lo innegable. En fin mi padre... uno no escoge a la familia no?

Rosmery Andrew madre amorosa dedicada al 100% de su familia trabajadora e impulsiva de la limpieza por no decir maníaca, creo que era su vía de escape para no enloquecer por las bien sabidas aventuras de mi padre siempre disculpandolo porque se habían casado muy jóvenes y no disfrutaron nada de la vida que se llenaron de responsabilidades antes de tiempo... Mi madre siempre ha sido entusiasta, dinámica, hermosa oh! Mi madre es ALTA, rubia, ojos verdes, DELGADA y con porte y clase..." todo lo contrario a mi". Todavía me pregunto porque mi padre es así? Porque le es infiel a mi madre ella es genial tierna y cariñosa, a su manera tan peculiar, claro! Claro! También tiene su carácter cuando algo la hace enfadar ufff! mas vale no andar cerca porque arde Troya, pero en fin un amor.

Mi hermana

Annie White Andrew 2 años menor que yo, ALTA, DELGADA, hermosa ojos azules, cabello liso y de un negro brillante fácil de peinar, tiene clase y un gusto por la moda tiene un estilo para vestir que wooooop! es muy popular en la escuela todos quieren estar con ella siempre rodeada de chi@s que parecen modelos de revista, a pesar de todo es una hermana genial nos queremos demasiado y nunca tenemos problemas nos cuidamos y recurrimos la una con la otra cuando nos pasa algo fantástico, cuando estamos tristes o enojadas y ahí estamos para apoyarnos.

Pues ahora me toca a mí a entrar a la cámara de los juzgados.

Me llamo Candice White Andrew me gusta que me digan candy... "así qué que diré acerca de mí" mmmmm déjenme pensar bueno aquí voy...

Soy muy simpática, alegre siempre con muy buen humor ja jaja jaja jaja oh! Dios creo que le estoy dando vueltas al asunto... Ok soy muy bajita de estatura... Ya sé, ya sé chaparra de 1.58 mts aunque no soy gorda mis piernas y mis caderas son muy generosas sin pechos y sin panza ufff! Lo cual es un alivio porque si no IMAGÍNENSE! Soy rubia, cabello rizado y rebelde por no decir zacatudo difícil de peinar como lo odio, el color de mis ojos son verdes esmeralda rasgo único que heredé de mi madre, soy muy pecosa todo mi cuerpo está lleno de esas diminutas manchas que de bebé eran adorables pero a esta edad Noooo! Son muy desagradables no me gustan... Todo mundo dice que les gustan mis ojos yo no lo creo son enormes y mi nariz es muy pequeña y respingada estoy muy asimétrica y mí sonrisa ok ok esa sí es hermosa y tengo que agradecer a mis padres a ver pagado mi tratamiento de ortodoncia si no a estas alturas parecería el burro de Shrek ji ji ji ji imagínense enana pecosa y con dientes de burro oh! No puedo con varios defectos a la vez.

Mi madre me dice que me parezco bastante a su abuelita materna o sea que soy el vivo retrato de ella por eso llevo su nombre en honor a la bisabuela todavía me pregunto porque no heredé dinero alguna casa o rancho no sé pero Zas solo heredé el enanismo y lo pecoso... A pesar de todo he tratado de tener una vida más o menos normal soy sociable tengo muy buenos amigos he tenido novios pero que creen? No han sido lo que yo espere simplemente no ha funcionado y me pregunto porque? Está pregunta me ha llevado a recordar mis experiencias amorosas fallidas no crean tampoco que son muchas ni tampoco son nada ja jaja y aquí estoy yo tratando de recordar mi pasado en el cual pase momentos muy desagradables y tristes que hicieron que yo pensara que el amar era tiempo perdido.

Estoy tratando de recordar cuantos novios he tenido y estoy haciendo una lista si, sí tengo una lista todas hacemos una lista porfavor no me digan que no si hasta los clasificamos los altos, los chaparros, los chaparros guapos, los altos tontos, el guapo que no sabía besar, el tonto que besaba cómo los divinos dioses, el pandillero rebelde, el fresa que parecía gay bueno si era gay, el chavorruco, el ruco que quería ser chavo, el guapo deportista, el popular, el que sabe bailar, el que solo quiere sexo, el cerebrito o nerd que sé yo pero todas tenemos una lista y los clasificamos así que no me digan que no eeeee ja ja ja ja en mi lista tengo varios que fueron fugaces y otros que marcaron mi vida y mí corazón solo hablaré de los que dejaron huella.

Cuando tenía 10 años me enamoré de Tom Stevens tenía 13 años ALTO, hermoso castaño claro, ojos color café oscuro como me gustaba estábamos juntos en la escuela 2 grados adelante que yo nos gustamos mucho desde que nos vimos jugábamos platicabamos en nuestro receso me sentía muy feliz e ilusionada todos los días me levantaba temprano para que mamá me peinara este horrible cabello quería verme linda hermosa sólo para él, cuando lo veía salía el Sol.

A pesar de querer verme linda para él nunca lo logré yo tenía una personalidad diferente a las demás niñas de mi edad yo era demasiado hiperactiva me gustaba los deportes jugaba básquet bol de hecho no lo hacía mal y estaba en la selección de la escuela y competimos con otras escuelas a veces ganamos otras no, me gustaba trepar árboles no me importaba estar sucia o sudorosa solo quería divertirme jugando no me preocupaba mi apariencia andaba con shorts tennis playeras jugando lo que hacen los niños a esa edad en ese entonces tenía mi mejor amiga Elisa Leegan nos gustaba estar juntas ella era opuesta a mí siempre bien arreglada con unos lindos vestidos, zapatillas y su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente peinado jamás jugaba siempre impecable no entiendo cómo fue que éramos inseparables está amistad que surgio por la amistad de mi madre con la madre de Elisa la señora Sara así se llamaba por eso nos juntamos en la escuela a pesar de ser diferentes no teníamos problemas hasta que ella también se intereso en Tom... a Elisa le platicaba lo mucho que me gustaba Tom, le platicaba cosas como de que cada que lo veía mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho le platicaba de que sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando el me saludaba y también le conté que un día que fuimos al parque me dio un beso en la mejilla y le dije que con ese beso yo estaba totalmente enamorada de él, a esa edad realmente sentía que lo amaba yo creí que ese beso significaba que ya éramos novios eso fue lo que le dije a Elisa... Pero con lo que no contaba era que Elisa la que supuestamente era mi amiga y confidente también decidió que le gustaba mí Tom yo no la sabía pero después me enteré que cuando hubo kermes en la escuela y desafortunadamente no pude asistir por una gripe que me dio me tumbo en cama por una semana entonces en la kermes sucedio que Elisa y mí Tom se hicieron novios después de que regresé de mi enfermedad llegue a la escuela y todos me veían raro unos con burla otros con compasión y otros me decían que era una perdedora me sentía muy mal pero aún así me hice como que no me daba cuenta de lo pasaba a mí alrededor, llegue al salón de clases y fue peor yo saludaba y apenas si me contestaban llegue a mi lugar ahí estaba Elisa y la saludé como siempre pero ella me dejó con la palabra en la boca no contesto apenas le iba a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba cuando la maestra llegó y todos nos concentramos en la clase bueno menos yo me preguntaba que extraño? que es lo que pasa? y así me la pasé las primeras horas sin poner atención a la maestra cuando tocaron para el primer receso y salimos Elisa se me adelantó yo iba detras de ella sí que había caminado rápido llego a las canchas estaba por alcanzarla cuando la ví abrazando a mi Tom oh! oh! oh! Eran novios ahí lo supe y sentí una horrible punzada en el lado donde está mi corazón sabía que algo se había desprendido en mi corazón después supe que era un pequeño trozo de mi corazón roto sí roto esa fue mi primera vez qué perdí un cachito de mi corazón...

continuará

Aquí les dejo primer capítulo, la primera parte de esta saga, será muy cortita, espero sea de su agrado, les comento está FIC está, completo estaré actualizandos muy seguido.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo. 2

No lo puedo creer después de tanto tiempo mi primera desilusión duele sí que al recordar me sacaron lágrimas pero si apenas era una niña cómo fue que me dolió mucho... Después de eso Elisa dejo de ser mi amiga y me hizo la vida imposible en la escuela ella corrió el rumor de que no me bañaba y que tenía piojos nadie se quería juntar conmigo ese rumor duro hasta que terminamos la primaría un alivio que ya no iba a verla sufrí mucho esos días mis padres no enterados de lo que sucedió y era lo mejor cada quien con sus broncas no?

Cuando entré a la secundaria ya estaba sometida al tratamiento de ortodoncia y ya sabrán no? El bullyng a la que estaba expuesta pecosa con dientes de hojalata ese era mi apodo me hice tranquila y reservada y me concentre en mis estudios y en el deporte seguía con el básquet bol e hice grandes amistades con las chicas del equipo que ya no me importaba tener amigos en clases... A pesar de mi baja estatura era muy buena buena jugando y era centro de admiración por algunos y burlas por otros en ese entonces mi físico todavía era de niña era delgada por no decir plana jij ji ji el profesor de educación física estaba preparando a la selección de hombres y mujeres para competir con otras escuelas apesar de mi estatura fuí seleccionada y así se dieron las competencias con las otras escuelas y nos transportaban en el camión de la escuela y teníamos la oportunidad de socializar con los chicos y así fue que conocí a Michael Duránt ALTO, delgado su piel muy blanca, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos cafés claros excelente deportista y todas morían por él ni en sueños que se fijará en mí, eso fue lo que yo creí pero no si mostró interés en mí, no lo podía creer y nos hicimos novios muy rápido para mí era tan emocionante e increíble ya sabrán mi primer novio mi primera cita mi primer beso, pero aunque me gustaba bastante como lo explico mmmmm no sé había algo que no me agradaba no teníamos química al menos de mi parte para ser sincera no me gusto mi primer beso me dio mucho asco me babeo todos los labios quizo meterme su lengua y no, no lo deje Auch! Realmente no era lo que esperaba oh! descepcion y él sólo quería eso estarme besando a diestra y siniestra recuerdo nuestra primera cita fuimos al cine y no pude ver la película porque solo quería besarme bueno babearme no, no y no asco! y guacala! Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo dejé ir bueno intenté quedar cómo amigos pero él no lo tomó muy bien que digamos ya sabrán que sucedió después yo era la tonta entre mis amigas me decían que como lo había dejado que me estaba haciendo un favor andando conmigo porque es muy guapo si lo era pero no me gustó cómo me trató y así se desató los dimes y diretes de que yo era horrible que Michael me hizo un favor andando conmigo que se humillo por andar con una fea que solo fue una apuesta que él jamás se fijaría en mí

qué tonta era en pensar que yo le gustaba y no se que tantas cosas más fue un infierno la secundaria nadie olvida nada y todos te juzgan y te critican la verdad yo pasaba por alto todos esos rumores trataba que no me afectarán pero un día que nos festejaron el día del estudiante fue en la escuela contrataron sonido disco para bailar hubo buffet de comida todo estaba muy animado yo iba con las del equipo el profesor organizo un partido amistoso entre los grupos y estuvimos jugando a terminar nos fuimos al área de comida y dónde estaban baílando yo moría de hambre entramos ahí estaba Michael con Dorothy la capitana del equipo de voleibol besándose de forma asquerosa Auch! Y me vieron llegar cuando uno de sus amigos dijo que bueno que ya no andas con la enana pecosa dientes de hojalata y todos se rieron y Michael solo dijo no sé en qué estaba pensando, así sí lo sé no recuerdan amigos que solo fue para cumplir un reto impuesto por ustedes y todos riéndose de mí, eso me dolió bastante sentí que se bajó mi autoestima hasta los suelos estaba por cumplir los 15 años aunque fuí yo la que termine con él mi corazón se le partió otro pequeño trozo y volví a llorar por otra ILUSIÓN fallida...

Estás experiencias aunque fueron ilusiones me dolieron cómo no se imaginan jamás las compartí con nadie me las guarde argumentando que no eran importantes no lo hablé ni con mi madre, ni mí hermana, ya sabía lo que diría mí mamá... hay hija estás demasiado joven para engancharte con niñerías!!! y también hubiera dicho todo lo que nos sucede sea bueno o malo no debe ser dicho el lema de mi madre era " no des armas a la gente que puede usar en tú contra" ese consejo era lección de vida que aplique después a la perfección. Yo solo pensé * mi pobre madre oculta cosas y penas referente a mi padre guardandolo todo* ella decía que debemos cuidar nuestra privacidad lo que sentimos y pensamos no debemos exponerlos porque nadie es sincero si te duele algo o te hace feliz algo nadie tendrá empatía por ti, sí no todo lo contrario mi madre estaba convencida de que nadie tiene que quitarte tú privacidad y así crecí con esa filosofía no compartir nada con nadie me cerré y no me mal entiendan no me hice amargada ni neurótica seguí siendo sociable y divertida pero no permitía que nadie invadiera mi privacidad como yo no indagaba la suya y todos contentos.

Y así terminé la secundaria por fin otro escalón más tengo 15 años trabajo en una pastelería de medio tiempo estoy por entrar a la preparatoria, qué logro!!! estaré estudiando y trabajando me siento libre e independiente me gusta mucho mi trabajo soy la encargada de decoración el señor Leonard encargado de hacer el pan me ha enseñado como decorar pasteles y la verdad me he hecho muy buena, no es por presumir pero se venden más los míos, el señor Leonard dice que tengo talento y creatividad para la decoración y eso me llena de orgullo estoy en las vacaciones de verano falta poco para el inicio de clases estoy tan emocionada escuela nueva amistades nuevas oh! oh! oh! Estaba nerviosa y emocionada nada podría salir mal y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba cursando la preparatoria...

Estaba por cumplir 16 años estudiando la escuela media superior sin novio y sin intenciones de tenerlo enfocada al 200% al estudio, ok ok al 65% para ser sincera estaba de regreso de las vacaciones de invierno, llegue a la escuela saludando a todos; la verdad la preparatoria me fascinaba nadie se mete con nadie, no hay críticas ni chismes, cero sarcasmos, todos están en la onda del amor y la paz jajajajajajajaja el lema en el cual nos regimos es "vive y deja vivir" así que adoro venir a la escuela, es mi lugar favorito y así llegue al salón de clases saludando a todos iniciaron mis clases en ese entonces conocí a Paty O'Brien y Anthony Brower amigos inseparables, así pasó la tarde y las últimas 2 horas el profesor de biología no llego así que salimos antes mis compañeros gustosos se fueron a las canchas a jugar y yo me debatía entre irme a casa y llegar temprano o quedarme a relajarme un rato pero cómo estába muy cansada decidí irme a casa, entonces me dirigí a las canchas para despedirme de Paty y Anthony que ya estaban a las risas viendo cómo jugaban los demás me iba acercando hacia ellos apenas iba a hablarles iba totalmente distraída cuando escuché un grito que decía CUIDADO!!!! Y oh! oh! oh! Al voltear para ver quién grito !!!ZAZ!!! un balón golpeó directo y consiso en mi rostro no caí gracias a Dios pero, sentí que mí cabeza dio la vuelta completa ja jaja cómo en la película del Exorcista ja jaja ahorita me muero de risa cuando lo recuerdo, pero... ese día que tal? Solo coraje, dolor, vergüenza todo mezclado; yo solo me cubría el rostro con mis palmas de la manos y pensaba * ya me rompieron la nariz * no puede ser...

Entonces escucho una hermosa voz tan varonil llena de preocupación y diversión a la vez preguntándome y disculpándose al mismo tiempo: estás bien? Yo lo siento fue un accidente! Y ahí estoy yo con la nariz toda roja e hinchada y fue cuando retiré mis manos de la cara para saber quien era el dueño de esa linda voz levanto la vista y oh! oh! oh! Mi dios wooooop! Estaba ante mis ojos el chico mas guapísimo que mis ojos hubieran visto, para variar era ALTO, delgado pero músculoso, pelo castaño y lo traía largo a la altura de los hombros lacio le caía en el rostro un mechón que lo hacía ver super sexy esa sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos azules o verdes no lo sé pero parecen una mezcla de los 2 colores parecen zafiros y ese lindo hoyuelo que se le hace al sonreír de lado estaba tan distraída admirandolo que no contesté a sus preguntas hasta que Paty y Anthony me sacaron de tan linda ensoñación, Candy estás bien?? dijeron los 2 al unísono y así salí de trance y lo único que pude decir fue que bueno que no me salió sangre!! y ese chico soltó tremenda carcajada que fue musica para mis oídos y me dijo: Ey! Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé quien iba a decir que está pequeña naricita resistiría tremendo golpe y ahí estoy yo con la boca abierta sin decir nada Paty y Anthony sonriendo por mi cara toda roja, ay!! no! porque no puedo decir algo coherente ya Candy porfavor quita esa cara tonta dí algo... y nada no salía nada, entonces el guapísimo me dijo: pequeña pecosa ya que estás bien regreso a lo que estaba, cuídate... por cierto; me llamó Terry, Terruce Grandchester un gusto conocerte y se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Entonces después de salir del shock solo podía entrar en otro al recordar a tan bello chico y en ese momento mi corazón salto de emoción sentí que me enamoré a primera vista oh! oh! oh! .

Para ese entonces mi físico delgado cambio, supuestamente envarnesí, mí cuerpo dejó de ser niña y ahora es de mujer, según todos así qué me sentía enana, zotaca y fea.

Era un suplicio la clase de deportes; tenía que salir con un diminuto shorts que mis caderas y piernas llenas no ayudaban en nada parecía salchichón mal amarrado, durante los siguientes días después del pelotazo me enteré que mí Terry... Sí, sí mí Terry iba un año mas adelante que yo, coincidíamos seguido por los pasillos de la escuela y me regalaba sus mejores sonrisas y me decía que onda pecosa ese apodo me adjudico ese chico malcriado pero me fascinaba escucharlo de sus lindos labios y yo con mi sonrisa de boba tonta soñando con besarlos y así empezó mí amistad con él con simples saludos encuentros en la cafetería en la biblioteca en el salón de computadoras en las canchas siempre saludandonos, platicando de todo y nada a la vez siendo testigo de sus amoríos con cuánta chica se le atravesaba y aunque me dolía yo estaba bien ubicada... él jamás sería mío o si?

Terry me había comentado que había ya terminado con Karen Kleiss novia en turno de mi amor está hermosa chica debo admitir... ALTA, delgada y super a la moda mi pobre Terry la encontró besándose con uno de sus amigos Charlie para ser exactos mí Terry estaba muy molesto y descepcionado porque perdió un buen amigo por culpa de una arpía le dolió más perder su amistad y ahí estoy yo de paño de lágrimas tratando de levantarle el ánimo para ese entonces estaban organizando un evento estudiantil para recaudar fondos para la graduación de los que estaban por terminar la escuela era una noche disco y nos entregaron volantes de invitación y se me ocurre decirle para animarlo que vayamos juntos pero el rechazo inmediatamente ya que no estaba de ánimo y me dijo: en esta ocasión no pecosa no soy buena compañía... Aunque me dolió lo entendí así que no insistí en los días siguientes no platiqué mucho con mi amor nos saludamos desde lejos hoy sería la noche disco vendría con Paty y Anthony ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo estába en mi habitación hecha un lío en lo que me iba a poner de ropa cómo siempre nada me gustaba despues de 2 horas me dí por vencida y ya muy desanimada estaba por cancelar mi asistencia pero en eso escuché a mi linda hermana y le supliqué que me ayudara le explique lo de la noche disco y supo inmediatamente lo que necesitaba en menos de una hora estaba enfundada en un lindo vestido negro super ajustado sin mangas un poco más arriba de las rodillas con medias negras y zapatillas aunque no muy altas me costaba trabajo caminar y mi pelo debidamente peinado en media coleta y suelto cayendo por mi espalda en ondas muy bien definidas realmente no sé qué líquido me puso pero me súper encantó apesar de que no me sentía cómoda con el vestido ya saben por mi trauma de caderas y piernas cuando me vi en el espejo me quedé con los ojos cuadrados de verdad me veía genial y así salí ya que Paty y Anthony ya me esperaban cuando me vieron me dijeron candy? Si eres candy verdad? Qué hiciste con nuestra amiga? Entonces me sentí más segura me sentí hermosa y pensé * está noche me voy a divertir en serio al diablo mis inseguridades* y asi nos fuimos en el carro que le prestaron a Anthony. Y así sin más partimos, con la idea firme de divertirme al máximo.

Continuará...


	3. Ilusión? o Amor?

Llegamos a la escuela ya que la noche disco sería en la cafetería de la escuela cuando entramos estaba muy bien decorado globos de colores metálicos en un rincón una banda tocando temas de moda y al lado mesas con bebidas y bocadillos las luces eran tenues así que se veía entre claro y oscuro muy bien ambientado, me encantó inmediatamente nos fuimos a bailar; Anthony Paty y yo, estaba muy contenta y divertida con mis amigos que no me percate que al otro lado del salón unos ojos azul zafiro me estaban observando muy detenidamente... Como sabía que mí Terry no iba a venir pues yo ni idea que estuviera también después de bailar varios bloques de canciones decidí ir a tomar algo, Anthony y Paty se quedaron bailando una canción romántica me fuí suspirando y pensando que mis amigos se traen su rollo... ojalá son el uno para el otro y me puse a pensar qué estaría haciendo mí Terry?? y de las ganas que tenía de baílar con él, estaba por tomar mi refresco cuando escucho: hola pecosa!!! que linda estás hoy, estuve a punto de ahogarme... que susto me diste Terry!!! logré decir ahí estaba tan alto tan guapo, él me miraba de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa pícara jamás me había visto así; simplemente me derritió y yo como si no me diera cuenta de su escrutinio le pregunté cómo has estado Terry? Ya te sientes mejor? Y me sonrió de lado y me contestó: ahora sí pecosa, estoy mejor que nunca y me guiñó el ojo y ya estaba siendo jalada al centro de la pista por él y de pronto me vi bailando románticamente con mi Terry.

Me la pasé bailando todo el tiempo y entre canciones me decía lo hermosa que era y yo disfrutando de sus atenciones y agradecí a Annie su buen gusto ya que Terry estaba fascinado conmigo y así me la pasé toda la velada baile que baile muy feliz con él chico mas guapo del colegio yo flotando entre nubes y él tan atento, galante y coqueto que eso me dio esperanzas al terminar la fiesta ofrecio llevarme a mi casa con gusto acepte me despedí de Anthony y Paty ellos ya estaban en lo suyo por lo que ví ya eran novios así que no hubo problema en irme con Terry así que en todo el camino me llevaba abrazada o de la mano no me soltaba platicamos de todo y de nada entre bromas llegamos a mi casa cuando me estaba despidiendo él me jalo hacia él y nuestros labios chocaron Terry me estaba besando oh! oh! oh! No lo podía creer era el mejor beso que había recibido estaba rendida a sus pies simplemente lo adoré... Se despidió solo diciendo te veo el lunes mi hermosa pecosa y ahí me quedé preguntándome esto lo soñé? no, no fue así... Terry me beso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el Lunes fui a trabajar estaba tan feliz que el tiempo paso volando... ya estaba en la escuela platicabamos de lo bien que estuvo la noche disco Paty me pregunto: qué pasó con Terry?? y yo solo respondí que nada interesante, en eso llegó el profesor y ya no pudimos platicar y así clase tras clase me preguntaba que pasaría ahora? no había visto a Terry en toda la tarde y me dije: Candy solo fue un beso, impulso del momento no te viajes, ubicate, tú cómo siempre que no te afecte... llegó la hora de salida y ahí estoy yo con mis amigos esperando el autobus, cuando de repente alguien me abraza y me besa tan cariñosamente y... es Terry mi Terry!! que pasó aquí? Pensé y el al ver mi cara de what? Qué no puedo saludar a mi NOVIA? tú novia dijimos los 3 Paty, Anthony y yo pues claro pecosa yo no ando saludando a medio mundo así, solo a mi novia nos vamos mi amor? Claro solo pude decir.

Entonces así comenzó esta nueva relación que duró casi cuatro años con altas, bajas, celos y discusiones, dónde entregué por completo mi corazón, entregué mi virginidad, yo lo adoraba, lo amaba, lo idolatraba, era mí mundo, mí todo, yo respiraba porque él lo hacía, todo iba bien según yo, él entro a la universidad ya no nos veíamos tan seguido pero seguíamos intentándolo para que funcionará lo nuestro, traté de ser comprensiva, no ser celosa, entender que tendría nuevos amig@s y nuevos amores...?

Se acercaba mi graduación Terry y yo supuestamente estábamos juntos la última vez que lo ví lo sentí distante, discutimos y decidí terminar lo nuestro pero él me dijo no! que me amaba que lo intentaramos y yo... lo amo, así qué desistí y nos besamos... hicimos el amor, cómo siempre... desde ese día no he podido localizarlo quiero que esté conmigo en este día y ni sus luces esto no está bien me dije mi corazón sentía un pinchazo sabía que algo andaba mal le dejé infinidad de recados con su mamá le dejé la fecha y hora de mi evento pero no recibí respuesta de su parte y yo solo quería que estuviera conmigo ese día tan importante el día que pensé que sería perfecto y feliz pero... Estaba lejos de serlo porque...

Día de la graduación

Estábamos llegando todos los alumnos en el auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, el lugar debidamente decorado ya estaban las autoridades correspondientes, tomando su lugar para la entrega de documentos, todos los alumnos ubicados en los lugares correspondientes... estaba por iniciar la ceremonia; el director estaba dando la bienvenida a los padres de familia y graduados, todos nerviosos y felices por haber concluido un ciclo más y ahí estamos en espera de recibir nuestros certificados y menciones honoríficas, yo desesperada viendo a todos lados, buscando a mí Terry y nada no llegaba, no estaba, ya resignada de no verlo cuando Paty me dijo: amiga ese que está ahí no es Terry? Me dio una gran emoción saber que sí había venido, cuando... volteo y lo veo sonreí estaba tan guapo con su traje y corbata tan apuesto pero... oh! oh! oh! no estaba solo quien es esa? Y porqué traé a mí Terry abrazado? en ese momento sentí una punzada horrible en mi corazón y ahora no era un pequeño trocito que se había desprendido, sí no que era todo mi corazón hecho añicos... Terry ya estaba con otra.

Debo decir que lo que duró la ceremonia para mí fue, como si la estuviera viviendo en cámara lenta, no sé cómo pude pasar a recoger mi certificado yo solo estaba pensando, en porque Terry me hacía esto? la fulana esa no lo soltaba y beso tras beso, debo de reconocer que realmente era hermosa ALTA, delgada, rubia y ojos azules todo lo que yo no soy que podía esperar y al observarla mejor, si era ella la recuerdo un día que fuí a buscar a Terry a su universidad ella estaba con él y ella lo traía agarrado del brazo como ahora se llama Susana Marlowe creo? pero que hacen aquí restregandome su amor, claro! recuerdo que la muy perra me dijo que tiene un hermano que estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo, sí, es hermana de Brandon Marlowe, claro! Está en otro grupo, también se gradúa hoy... recuerdo que ese día me puse celosa y él me dijo que sólo era una compañera de la carrera jaja jaja sí cómo no... Y yo creyendole que tonta había sido... no fuí tonta, yo sabía muy dentro de mi corazón que ellos terminarían juntos pero... por qué no hablo conmigo y no acepto nuestro rompimiento la última vez que lo ví, desgraciado!!!... Los vi por última vez ella viendome con cara de triunfo y él tan serio y arrogante cómo si jamás me hubiera conocido y otro dolor se concentró en mi estómago, él vino con ella de su acompañante, ya no pude más y salí del lugar... sola, derrotada, destruida y solo camine y camine llegué al parque cerca de mi casa no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, sé que estaban ahí en mis ojos porque veía nublado pero me resistía a dejarlas salir, llegue a mí casa, no había nadie estaban en sus labores por eso no pudieron acompañarme y agradecí, no quería dar explicaciones, me encerré en mi cuarto a lamerme las heridas y a jurarme a mí misma, que está era la última vez que sufría por un hombre y vino lo inevitable lloré y lloré como nunca lo había hecho con el corazón totalmente desgarrado...

Lloré por un hombre que no solo rompió todas mis ilusiones, si no que me destruyó... Al otro día sin ánimos de nada no fuí a trabajar me reporte enferma baje estaban mis padres desayunando no me preguntaron nada ellos son así son de la idea que no debemos preguntar lo que se ve a leguas solo tome un jugo y dije que estaba un poco resfriada y por eso no fuí a trabajar y así se quedaron satisfechos por mi explicación, regresé a mí habitación y pasaron las horas, encerrada, intentando sobrevivir, cuando mí hermana tocó mí puerta y me dijo que Terry estaba afuera preguntando por mí, así que salí para saber que quería bajé y cuando lo vi simplemente no quería escucharlo no lo deje hablar simplemente le dije:

Lo que me tengas que decir o explicar llega demasiado tarde así que suerte con tú vida que yo seguiré con la mía. Adiós

Entre a mi casa y con los ojos cerrados me dije te voy a superar...

Continuará

Estoy a un capítulo de terminar la primera parte de la saga, cómo les comento está historia está dividida en tres partes.


	4. Ilusion inesperada

Capítulo. 4

Mis días después de la ruptura fueron terribles, renuncie a mí empleo, no salía de casa. Entre en depresión, comía demasiado, no dormía bien, subí de peso, estaba hecha una piltrafa, no me bañaba, andaba como muerta en vida... Mí madre por primera vez intervino entró a mí habitación y me dijo que no podía seguir así, que cualquier cosa que me haya sucedido no era para tanto que la vida sigue que hay por tanto que vivir que no era sano estar así...

jaja jaja me reí de ella. -tú me dices esto? tú? qué tú vida está del carajo?! fingiendo una "sonrisa" cuando tú hombre se revuelca con cualquier fulana! por favor cómo puedes ser feliz así? eres muy patética, eres la burla de todos y... PLAF! Me había dado una bofetada y me habló cómo nunca lo había hecho. -para empezar **SOY TU MA** **DRE** y no me debés de juzgar, los problemas que tengo con tú padre... no, son tú problema; así como yo no juzgo tus decisiones, no permito que tú lo hagas he respetado tú espacio para no agobiarte con preguntas que ni vas a querer contestar, esperando que tú te acerques a platicarlo por eso no te he presionado y no pienso hacerlo y no porque no me importe si no porque no quiero agobiarte solo quiero que salgas y superes lo que sea que te tenga así.

Salio de mi habitación dejándome unos folletos en mi cama los tome y los empecé a revisar... eran de un programa de talleres que el gobierno patrocinada entre ellos estaban cultura de belleza, corte y diseñó de moda, cocina, como obtener la certificación para instructora de aeróbicos, yoga y activación física.

Llamo mi atención lo de instructora de aeróbicos.

Recordé que no logré entrar a ninguna universidad como mis amigos, Anthony y Paty lograron entrar y por mí depresión me aleje de ellos... realmente me encerré en mi círculo vicioso... Entonces decidí ir a pedir información acerca de los talleres me levanté me bañé y baje, mi madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno me vio de reojo y yo solo dije: lo siento y ella sonrió diciendo: -no hay problema... le dije: -voy a salir voy a pedir información de los talleres y sólo tome un jugo y salí con una ligera sensación de esperanza...

Llegue al lugar era un centro social muy grande con salones equipados llegue a la oficina inmediatamente me inscribieron en una lista, eran totalmente gratis las clases la que yo elegí empezaría en una semana, me dieron lista de lo que necesitaba y ya estaba hecho solamente tendría que pagar mi certificación al finalizar el curso el que duraría un año.

Entonces me dije que tendría que buscar empleo y se me ocurrió recuperar el de la pastelería y fuí pero oh! Sorpresa ya la habían cerrado, creo que quebró y ya no existía; sentí horrible y me fuí resignada, llegue a casa y mi madre preguntó: cómo me fue y le platique todo... lo de la pastelería cerrada y desmantelada y le dije que tengo que encontrar trabajo a lo cual me dijo que una amiga suya tiene un minisuper mercado y estaban solicitando personal que fuera que ella hablaría con su amiga y así fue en esta misma semana ya tenía empleo de medio tiempo y ya estaba por entrar a mis clases así de rápido ya tenía nuevamente sentido mí vida...

Llegó primer día de clases entre al aula donde serían y no puede ser ya estaban mis compañeros los observé eran ALTOS delgados y me entro pánico yo llegue con mallones, leotardo y tenis creo que había sido muy mala idea me sentía fea y realmente estaba muy pasada de peso respiré y entre todos me saludaron muy amablemente y no me sentí mal nadie me veía mal a contrario todos eran muy simpáticos se presentaron y ahí conocí a Flammy Hamilton, Jimmy Carter, y nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente en eso llegó el instructor era tan guapo ALTO con un cuerpazo oh! Mi dios! pero... gay y así empezo mi rutina trabajar en el minisuper y mis clases en mi trabajo me dedicaba a cobrar a la gente que compraba y acomodar la mercancía que llegaba ahí conocí a Luisa encargada de despachar las carnes frías a era muy simpática nos entendimos bien y ya éramos amigas así era mi rutina y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado 6 meses me sentía nuevamente feliz en paz pensaba que nada ni nadie podría alterar mi dinámica diaria que equivocada estaba...

En el minisuper entraban y salían infinidad de proveedores, él del jabón, él de las carnes frías, él de las frutas y verduras, él de los lácteos, y el que surtía el agua embotellada por cierto él del agua era un señor no más de 50 años muy simpático y alegre me caía muy bien bromeabamos yo pagaba las facturas.

Ese día tocaba que nos surtieran el agua, estaba ocupada acomodando notas y facturas... no teníamos tanta gente, estaba muy tranquilo, y yo tan concentrada., cuando alguien me saludo y me pregunto: buenos días señorita! me podría indicar dónde puedo dejar las cajas del agua? Me quede muy sorprendida porque no reconocí la voz, esa voz que me causo unos escalofríos desde la cabeza hasta los pies levante la vista lentamente observando desde sus pies, fuí subiendo poco a poco, recorriendo un cuerpo delgado y musculoso llegando finalmente hasta su cara encontrándome con una linda sonrisa y terminando con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo en primavera ante mí estaba un joven no mayor a los 25 años, con un rostro de ángel caído era el ser mas hermoso que mis ojos habían visto, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no parecer idiota., lo único que pude contestar y fué con otra pregunta: y el señor Tomás!? que pasó con él!? porqué no vino? todo bien? espero no esté enfermo? Ay!! Dios, yo y mí bocota saturandolo de preguntas a lo que él me contestó: -no te preocupes y gracias por preguntar; el señor Tomás está muy bien, tan bien que anda de vacaciones y ha mí me toca cubrir su ruta, así que estaré por tres semanas haciendo las entregas, mí mente estaba pensando en los días que estaría viéndolo por aca agradecía a mi instructor las friegas de ejercicios intensos, a los que me tenía sometida, había bajado mucho de peso, mí cuerpo había sufrido un cambio muy favorable el ejercicio era milagroso, mágico diría yo, ese día llevaba unos shorts no tan cortos, pero me dejaban lucir mis torneadas piernas, traía la playera que era de mí uniforme, no nesecitabamos andar muy elegantes, ya que nuestra labor de todos era acomodar la mercancía, pero me veía divina como andaba estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuché nuevamente que me preguntaba donde poner las cajas.

Ah! Cierto sígueme y camine adelante de él para indicarle dónde estaba la bodega, sentía su mirada en mi espalda, en mis glúteos y piernas sentía que todo mí cuerpo se estremecía... qué me pasa? Porque reaccionó así? sí está lindo, muy lindo? Lo que le sigue, todo un galán llegamos a la bodega y le indique dónde dejar las cajas y regresamos a la entrada no me quitaba la mirada de encima sentía que esos lindos ojos recorrían todo mí cuerpo, ahora lo tenía de frente, ufff no solo mi cuerpo, si no todo mi ser, temblaba de nervios, que me equivoqué al redactar la factura, la hice nuevamente, saqué dinero de la caja para pagarle, a la hora de indicarle dónde debía firmar la entrega me salió una voz jadeante... por dios!!! que me pasa? porque estoy tan excitada? y todavía me lo pregunto... Candy, concéntrate, me regaño mentalmente... él tomó la pluma de mi mano me rozó los dedos y ahí estaba nuevamente ese pinchazo pero no solo lo sentí en el corazón si no que también fue en la boca de estómago y lo mas vergonzoso... que lo sentí entre mis piernas, siiiii en mi sexo, ya lo dije: sentí que me exitaba... me puse roja como la grana... regresé de mi éxtasis y él con una gran sonrisa me dijo un gusto servirte... y observo mi gafete. -Candice? lindo nombre, me presento soy Albert Andley un placer conocerte... nos estrechamos las manos, pero lo que hizo él fue besar mis nudillos y dio media vuelta y se fue y ahí me quedé petrificada con mil emociones solo me quedé pensando... oh! oh! oh! Ahí voy de nuevo...

Fin de la primera saga

Qué pasará? Candy vencerá sus miedos? abrirá su corazón nuevamente? Albert Andley será el indicado? o será uno más de la lista que romperá nuevamente su dañado corazón? Cumplira sus metas? logrará certificarse? sabrá diferenciar la ilusión pasajera del amor verdadero? no sé pierdan la segunda parte de la saga, ahora si empieza lo bueno... chicas agradezco sus comentarios y sus tips para una mejor redacción y me disculpo de antemano por la fallas ortográficas trataré de mejorar los signos de puntuación... dios las bendiga siempre.


End file.
